Earth moving machines, such as track type tractors, are often used in the construction industry for moving large amounts of earth or other material. The earth moving machines may utilize a blade that is mounted onto the front of the machine to push the earth or other material. A variety of blade designs are available for different applications, such as straight blade or U-shaped blade.
Straight blades are typically constructed from a single, curved, steel moldboard while U-shaped blades or semi-U-shaped blades have a center moldboard and outer wings welded to the center moldboard and reinforced to provide support. Tractor blades, therefore, are manufactured in a single configuration. If a machine operator has a tractor with a straight blade, but the job is better suited for a U-shaped blade, the operator would need to either operate less efficiently with a straight blade or replace the entire straight blade with a U-shaped blade.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.